


Confusing Conversation

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Series: Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo Prompts [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Rair Pair bingo prompts, Rare Pairings, confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who was that then, dear?” Martha asked coming from the kitchen, her apron dusted with flour from the scones she was making.</p><p>“Mycroft,” Violet replied. “Sherlock is throwing a Christmas party.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusing Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the Rair Ship Bingo prompt of 'confused.'

Violet hung up the phone; that boy would be the death of her.

“Who was that then, dear?” Martha asked coming from the kitchen, her apron dusted with flour from the scones she was making.

“Mycroft,” Violet replied. “Sherlock is throwing a Christmas party.”

Martha frowned. The last party Sherlock had attended had been less than pleasant. “A party?”

“Apparently.” Violet nodded. “And not just a Christmas party, but a _Victorian_ Christmas party.”

“Victorian?”

“Yes, as in costumes, themed food, and games. The whole thing. He wants an authentic Victorian Christmas.”

Martha pursed her lips. “That boy is up to something. He doesn’t do Christmas.”

Violet nodded.

“There must be a case on. Is John in on all this?” Martha asked.

“Mycroft insists there isn’t, but he has been fooled before. He sounded just as confused as we are.”

“Hmm, I’ll have to ask John when I get back to the flat. I’ll not have him ruining another Christmas.”

Violet smiled. She always worried what she would do after Siger died, if she would find someone who could accept her peculiar family. She’d found more than that in Martha; she found someone who could _handle_ her family.

“Wait do you smell that?” Violet asked, suddenly pulled from her revelry.

Martha ran back into the kitchen to rescue the now burnt scones. “Bollocks!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, or constructive criticism are always appreciated here or on my [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
